


Sew It To Unsuspecting Flesh

by LunaOpheliac



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOpheliac/pseuds/LunaOpheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a missing soul love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew It To Unsuspecting Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how satisfied I am with this - it came out a lot more cheap purple prose-y than intended. So constructive criticism is definitely encouraged. Also, I haven't watched the movie yet, so this fic is only canon-compliant with the series. The song "Girls That Glitter Love The Dark" belongs to Hannah Fury.

_girls that glitter deceive death_

_we thread ourselves through innocent flesh_

_and then we feign surprise when we see_

_that those we've loved to waste_

_they seem to be erased_

_knit it through, thread it, sew it to unsuspecting flesh_

_they won't regret it, or so they say_

_and those you have loved have snagged on your thorny veins  
_

_but they don't regret it, or so you say_

Kaname Madoka’s love is all-encompassing and familial. She openly declares her love for everybody, but when asked if she has ever loved one person, she is sincere in her negative response. When she makes her sacrifice, she takes a second to think about how she may never fall in love - how she will never burn with passion, simply stay constant in her universal devotion. She thinks about how her hopeful consistency may be what saves the world. Then she ascends, and nothing is forgotten.

 

Akemi Homura’s love is focused and transcends categories. She was never a tireless worker before she met love, she used to be as thoughtlessly comfortable in her lonesome existence as the subject of her devotion. Homura was a reader, and she remembers being interested in the concept of the different types of love - romantic, platonic and unconditional. She recognizes these concepts in her books, but when it comes to the love she experiences, she finds it hard to categorize. She eventually decides, in a rare moment of having enough time to contemplate, that her love for Kaname Madoka fits every type. Homura barely cares about reciprocation - the feeling of discontent with their purely platonic friendship appeared on occasion during her month with Madoka, but it’s quickly forgotten - Madoka needs her more than she needs Madoka, Homura decides, even if Madoka doesn’t know it herself. In Kaname Madoka’s arms, Homura forgets what it’s like to be lonely. Then she remembers.

 

Sakura Kyoko convinces herself she can’t love. She deliberately forgets that her very first sacrifice was for love, and when she does remember, she casts herself as the villain. When she meets Sayaka, Kyoko is absolutely enraged. How could any girl be so completely foolish, so controlled by her emotions? Kyoko burns with hatred, and it wears her down until she is cursing both Sayaka and the boy who unwittingly took Sayaka’s soul. Kyoko rebuilds her rage into an uneasy love, one that she would never dream of living out, but one that gives her a certain peace she never once had since she last loved. Kyoko shatters to pieces on her love for Miki Sayaka, and some part of her, long-repressed, had always known this would be her fate.

  
Miki Sayaka sees love the same way as she sees justice - it’s all about black or white, hate or love, evil or good… Until her final moments, she never once comprehends that resentment and anger and the darkest parts of a cut-out soul can be tangled up with love in terrifyingly messy knots, she does not get how even her love, pure and glowing, is composed of selfish sacrifice and uncomfortably human want. She doesn’t notice a self-loathing girl in red, older than, considering her years on Earth, she has any right to be, with her missing soul and repressed empathy, destroying herself because of her foolish feelings for a yearning girl in blue. Sayaka never thinks about this until she is dead and murderous and singing forever about the love she never knew, even though her friends remember her as Sayaka, who died for love.  “But was it true?”, becomes her eternal question.


End file.
